Porcelain
by sonicarutha
Summary: Ino and Sakura, now both 16, have made a bet with each other that they can find true love first. Never did they think it would be so hard as sex, lies, and heartache ignite around them as they lose sight of what's really important. ON HIATUS.


**Title: **Porcelain  
**Pairings:** None in this chapter  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC and this chapter is a slow start and very dull, but it helps to get the story rolling for next chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto, **Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Friendship was always something that one never wanted to play too rough with as one false touch could break the fragile bond like porcelain. Yet every person finds a way for them to start to crack at the very bonds that they wanted to keep intact. Something that is as elegant is so easily broken when more emotions get thrown into the mix. And as the breakage rages on, there is very little to do with putting it back together.

As everything grows strong, there is always a point where it will weaken and crumble like a dying pillar. This is something friends do every day, but there are moments where the wound is harder to close than they would like it to be.

After all of these years neither of them had changed. Sakura still waited for Ino to walk by to talk to her, as Ino would try to snub Sakura wanting nothing to do with her. All of the years they had gone through that until they were both finally sixteen when the change occurred. Today was different than any other day; _Ino _had set up their meeting herself. Sakura looked at the ground as she took a deep breath.

Yet the years had changed them physically, but Sakura still felt that she was nothing more than plain and dull compared to Ino. Ino had matured into a beautiful woman, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, soft white skin, and nice full breasts. Sakura seemed to have been stunted during all of that time, her breasts still not growing in, her short pink hair still lacking luster, her skin being dry and coarse, and her green eyes lacking the life that Ino's had. She had feared that after all of these years, she had found herself still behind Ino; there was nothing to be said about that.

She then heard footstep coming closer to her, her eyes looking up to see Ino walking closer to her. Her body tensed as she felt her friend come closer to her, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes stayed to the ground as Ino came closer still, he body starting to freeze as she felt the girl's presence close to her. What was this meeting about?

"You look frightened," Ino laughed as she moved closer to Sakura, a smile on her face, filling Sakura with a huge tsunami of unease, that smile haunting her to no end. "Something scaring you?"

Sakura looked up at Ino and shook her head at the first sensation of being alive in this situation, her voice light as she tried to hide her emotions from the blonde. "No, I'm alright…"

Ino sighed as she moved closer. "I just wanted to talk to you today. I mean we haven't talked civilly in a really long time."

"What is this about?"

Sakura knew that whenever Ino wanted to talk about something that there was some dark undertone just waiting to destroy Sakura's life. As she looked at her friend she thought about everything they had ever talked about: Sasuke, fighting skills, more boys, everything that Ino would eventually win in her life. But now it was different, they weren't rivaling for fighting skills as hey both had become chuunin, Sasuke was gone, and love was put on the back burner, or so she thought.

"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend yet…" Ino breathed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It always came back down to that; it always came down to that question. She knew how this was all going to play out: Ino was going to tell her that she had a boyfriend and then Sakura would feel like an idiot for not having one. She looked into Ino's eyes and she knew that the joke was on her, Ino was never going to change.

"Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

"I asked you first…"

Ino looked into her eyes with an innocent look that was hiding the snakes of deception that were deep in her glance. The two have never had a civil conversation since their childhood; this was to be no different. Ino was belittling Sakura in a way that she had never before, she was suddenly filled with an emotion that she had never felt so fiercely around Ino in her life: frustration.

Sakura shook her head as she didn't think of what she said before she said it. "I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to, and I can get one before you…"

"_Really_?" Ino asked as she looked at the pink haired girl. "What do you say we make a little wager?"

Sakura froze in place as she heard those words. "_Wager_?"

Ino nodded. "A wager… unless you're scared."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, she didn't have to do this, this was just Ino's way of trying to throw her off step. She looked at Ino and she realized that this was a bet that she had everything to gain but nothing to lose. Yamanaka Ino was unlike any other girl that she had ever seen she was like a Venus Fly Trap: she was beautiful but at the first chance that she got, she could kill you. She looked at the girl before her and a smile came to her face.

"Who's scared?" Sakura asked. "What's your wager?"

Ino grinned as she explained the wager, Sakura falling back in fear. "You have to find true love before me and he has to feel the same way about you…"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly; this was going to be more difficult than she thought it was. She looked into Ino's eyes to see the glint of evil within them. Ino knew that she had already won this, but Sakura nodded as she realized that she had a chance. She could be damned before she ever gave in to Ino. She was going to take this, and she was going to win.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked. "You've already lost…"

"We'll see about that," Ino breathed as she stood up and started to walk away.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she thought about everything that had just been said, she was going to have to fall in love with someone, and they were going to have to return her feelings. She turned to start to walk away as she thought of the bet that she had just taken, there was no way this was going to be easy. As the clouds rolled through the sky she started to think of her plan of attack, she had to start now to get an advantage over Ino.

She started to walk forward as she thought of the competition that was at hand, there was something that told her that this was going to be harder than she thought it was. She looked to the sky as she thought of everything that was about to occur between the two of them. Suddenly they were on opposite sides again, fighting a war that neither of them knew that they were going to win. The first battle was in session, she had to be the victor.

"Get ready, Ino," she breathed as she walked down the street, her green eyes fixated on what was in front of her. "You're going to lose this. For once in my life, I'm going to be the one who wins. Just you watch…"

Sakura took a deep breath as she thought about what she had just gotten herself into. This was going to be the fight of her life. She walked forward as she closed her life, she could afford to lose… not now… not now…

* * *

This was a very slow start and the chapter was short and dull, but the next chapter there will more more excitement as this story is going to be filled with sex (strong M.) I needed this chapter to show how simply they put the bet, yet it's a bet that's going to ruin thier lives. Tell me what you think.

The next chapter will have some pairings as we start to see which boy each girl is going to fall in love with and what happens during the course of their love.

Like what you read? Feel free to PM me a request (seee profile for details.)

Feel free to review.

There are more stories coming this month, see my profile and await any one that you're looking forward to (dates are listed.)

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
